My Abyss
by Elissia576Carrow
Summary: AU Niera Fiore is an interesting girl. When she, Riku, and Kairi go to the site of where an old carnival used to be this is proven. A maze unending, a mad child, a stotic soldier, the man from within the mirror, and she herself. She must find her answers or go mad and die trying. Rated M for future chapters and character death
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Kingdom Hearts TT^TT I only own Neira :D**

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. This plot bunny has been dancing in my head for two years and I've finally caught it. It will be a horror and have character death, OC and canon alike.

My character Niera IS in another story called "The Prince and the Soldier 2" which was written by Wingbladeweaver1375 and published by Dewdrops-Rose. She's an OC I sent by PM and I'm making this story to flesh her out a bit more. This story is not an accompanying piece to "The Prince and the Soldier 2" or related to it an any way.

* * *

I was with my two friends, my only friends, Riku and Kairi. Thanks to Kairi we're trying to get to some old place where a carnival used to be. She heard about it not to long ago and wanted to see if the place was still in business. She may be girly, but she's got guts. Not very many people come out here though so I don't think they're they're anymore. Riku is here as well though, truthfully, I have no idea how we convinced him to come along with us, but I wish we hadn't. I had a bad feeling about this old place, like we shouldn't be here. I should've followed my instincts, and then nothing would've gone wrong. This is my fault. My name is Niera Fiore. I am 16 years old and don't like people much and this story is about how I caused my best friends deaths.

* * *

So short TT^TT I am utterly terrible at writing intro's, though much of the rest I can do, I already have most of this planned out and this is being written for my enjoyment. For anyone who wants to read this beware the spoilers at the bottom here because I will post them at random at the bottom of chapters. Niera's information will be at the bottom of the next chapter OR be a part of the story as a written file someone reads. Haven't decided that yet.

*****SPOILER ALERT*****

**Either Kairi or Riku will die withing the first couple chapters. Who dies won't affect the plot to much and I can change it to fit the story when/if I decide to bring in the survivor**

**This fanfiction will involve young!Xion. She will be insane and quite possibly a main antagonist**

*****SPOILER END*****


	2. Chapter 1: Haunted Carnival

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts , but Niera still belongs to me!**

Hopefully this chapter is better than the first one. This is the real chapter one. I enjoy constructive criticism, but no bashing. I don't think I'll include Sora in this fanfiction. I'm just not a fan of him. This story will NOT include lemons. Just no. Implied rape yes though nothing graphic leading up to it, but that comes later.

* * *

~~~Date: unknown, Time: unknown, Location, unknown~~~

After school had ended we spend a little while packing snacks and drinks. We're so lucky that it's Friday or we wouldn't have been able to do this. That's what we'd thought then anyway. Maybe... Just maybe... We weren't really that lucky after all.

"Kairi you said you knew where this carnival place was. You didn't get us lost did you?" Riku had asked. She'd looked around nervously and said she knew exactly where it was, but we just weren't there yet. So because of her we were wandering around… We were lost in the woods in the middle of the night. If only we'd been lost a little longer. Then we would've had a chance of all of us escaping alive.

~~~Date: April 13, 2012, Time: 12:05 pm, Location: school~~~

"Hey Niera, do you know those old cliffs a little ways outside town? I heard that's where some creepy old carnival used to be. We're going there later; wanna come?" Kairi asked. After a moment I look up from my book at her, to my book, then back again. "Do I have a choice in the matter? If not then I'm not arguing with you," I say calmly looking back down. "You're no fun sometimes you know that. It's a creepy place like the ones in those books you read," she crossed her arms glaring at me, believing she looks threatening. "You do realize that those are all MURDER novels don't you. If you want to go there and get chased by an axe wielding psycho kill be my guest," I snap feeling guilty shortly afterward, "Kai you're a sweetheart and everything, but if you don't let me finish the rest of my novel in peace I swear that I'm going to smack you"

~~~Date: April 13, 2012, Time: 9:17 pm, Location: unknown~~~

After spending a little while longer walking towards the direction of the cliff we finally came upon what appears to be the remains of a carnival. From the looks of it it's been here for a long time. The Hall of Mirrors is pretty creepy. The cloth covering the frame is dark, stained, and moth eaten and glass shards litter the wooden floors from broken mirrors here and there. The mirrors themselves however are normal everyday mirrors unlike what I've seen from the carnivals that Kairi has taken me to and they're formed to make a maze. If most of these weren't broken people would get lost in them easily. Glass crunched beneath our feet as we walked through going up to the second level in this mirror hell. Climbing down a ladder we looked around the old carnival site. The thing that made this place creepy is the fact that this place, and everything in it, was abandoned and dried blood was smeared everywhere; the food stands, the moth eaten circus tents, the entrance, the old, rusted rides, but mostly around the fire pit in the middle of the caravans and the Hall of Mirrors. The doors on the caravans look like they were busted down or ripped apart by a wild animal, but... There's no animal that could cause this much damage. The fire pit was surrounded by knocked over, broken, rotten stools and pieces of wood that were ripped from the caravans, a pot hanging over the pit giving the illusion that people were going to sit down for a meal, and a few bones scattered here and there across the ground. The dry blood smeared across the ground and the walls and who knows what else all lead to a cave hidden in the northwest part of the campsite, almost like people were dragged in. I wonder how many times this happened. How many live and families were torn from each other by whatever caused this hell. I don't like this place at all.

Riku looked around at the mess, his usually calm façade broken, "what the hell happened here..?" His eyes darted around as his curiosity of what happened here and his wish to leave the carnival both grew, .

"Why didn't anyone tell the police about this," Kairi looked a little sick, her arms wrapped around her stomach, "did they even know?"

"I don't think anyone even got out. I think a better question would be did they even have time to scream?" I questioned looking at the remains of this once joyful place, "this seems like hell now"

~~~Date: April 13, 2012, Time: 9:20 pm, Location: unknown~~~

/UNKNOWN POV\\\

Darkness. Evil. Corruption. That's all that I normally care for, but... I gained an interesting new pet several years ago, though she doesn't know it nor does she remember me. Pity. Although I guess that makes this game much more fun. A smirk crosses my face and my eyes gleam in the shadows of the room, "one who controls shadow yet lives in the light. Lets see how long you last before I break you shall we." One will perish, one will fly away, their fate known by few, and the last, abandoned by all others, lives in hell. I watch them through the mirrors. Always waiting. No matter. I'll come out to play with you soon my pet

* * *

If anyone is available to beta this I would be glad for the help. Like I said last chapter this is my first fanfiction and I would like to be able to write a lot better than this. These chapters should get longer as the story progresses. If anyone is even reading this then a poll is up determining who dies in the next chapter. Riku or Kairi. Don't hate me this is just how I come up with these things. If no one votes then my friend Axel McFlurry DancingFlames from Facebook is picking who dies. I haven't figured out who I want the unknown POV at the end of this chapter to be yet, though you'll only find out when it's revealed in the story


End file.
